


Afterlife Consciousness

by Sweety_Mutant



Series: Camp NaNo July 2k16 Challenges [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, (kinda), Angst, Canonical Character Death, Character Turned Into a Ghost, Gen, Mother-Son Relationship, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 01:23:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7385356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drace watches over Larsa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Afterlife Consciousness

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is again, part of a challenge done with [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst).  
> We randomly picked a sentence from these prompts on Tumblr: [Five Words Prompts](http://an-exotic-writer.tumblr.com/post/145550544049/five-word-prompts), and had to do a drabble. The sentence picked was "And slowly... I was forgotten."  
> Hers, for the Black Sails fandom, is here: [A Fainting Memory](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7386550)
> 
> Of course, I do not own FFXII.  
> Enjoy!

I may have been dead, but I was happy. My sweet Larsa was on top of the world, wise and kind, surrounded by the best advisers.

The most dedicated protectors.

Oh, I did have doubts about Gabranth’s brother at first, but being dead allows you to understand some things… Yes I was happy.

At my funeral, I had seen Larsa cry, promise to hold me in his heart forever. Ghosts need love to stay conscious. But Larsa had real friends now. Peace was blooming, love too. He was growing up into a man, an emperor. And slowly… I was forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! Feel free to leave kudos or comments, they are always appreciated! ;)


End file.
